A Series of Fortunate Thunderstorms:Soul and Maka
by HandheldIbanez
Summary: A thunderstorm is a brewing! Will Maka be able to go another night without running to Soul for comfort? Or will Soul just come to her? Enjoy!


Here it is!  
My second story in the Thunderstorms Series!  
I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll be talking about SoulEater pairings at the end of the story.  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoulEater. Just my opinions(:**

A Series of Fortunate Thunderstorms

Thunderstorm Two: Soul and Maka

It was a dark and stormy night, and the sound of thunder pierced the night air.  
And here is where our scene takes place. Or more specifically, in the Soul/Maka apartment.

Maka lay huddled under a sea of blankets, shivering.  
It wasn't the cold that made her shiver. No, it was the _thunder._

_Why does the weather have to be stormy in Death City?_ Maka thought bitterly before another clap of thunder invaded her consciousness.  
Crying out in terror, she dug deeper into her pile of blankets, trying to drown out the sound of horrible thunder.

Meanwhile, over in Soul's room, the opposite was happening.  
"Ugh…damn Professor Stein! He always has to embarrass me like that."Soul said to himself, the whine in his voice evident.  
"I mean, just because he _happened_ to find out about my…erm, feelings for Maka…doesn't mean he gets to embarrass me in front of the class!"

_Flashback to earlier in the day~_

"Soul? Maka? Could you please come to the front of the class?"Professor Franken Stein asked the Meister and Weapon pair.  
"Oh, and stop ogling each other. It's unbecoming in a class room."He said to the pair with a smirk.

Funny enough, his statement was met without retaliation, as the Scythe Meister and Weapon were too busy blushing up a storm and refusing to look the other in the eye.

"Now, if you would be so kind, a demonstration of Witch Hunt."Their Professor said with a wave of his hand."Our new students need a demonstration of a perfect soul resonance."

"Right!"Maka and Soul said in unison, slightly blushing at that fact before Soul transformed into a scythe.  
Twirling her partner around with a flourish, Maka stood in an attack position.

"Psh, show off."Black Star said, as Kidd rolled his eyes.  
A look of anger flashed across Maka's face and the two Meisters shut up before they got Maka chopped.

_Ready Soul?_ Maka inquired of her partner.  
_You know it, Maka._ Soul replied with a shark-toothed grin.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!"They both shouted in unison.

Building up their soul wavelengths and passing them back and forth like a game of hot potato, they built up enough power so that everyone in class could see the physical effect.

Soul's blade swelled to a greater size and Maka yelled, "Witch Hunter!"  
Swinging her partner through the air in a backwards arc, Soul cut through the air with ease.

But before they could shoot off a powerful wavelength attack, Stein stepped in and grabbed the blade, effectively cutting off the attack.  
"Well done Maka and Soul."Professor Stein praised when they had both recovered from the attack and stood as normal in front of the class.

"That, class, is how a perfect soul resonance is accomplished."Stein said, gesturing to the two who had just demonstrated the technique.  
"You two have such a strong connection. It's easy to see why you want to dissect each other."He said so nonchalantly that everyone in the room was surprised at what he had just said.

Maka and Soul were stunned, to say the least._ What did he just say?_ They thought together.  
"Oh, I forgot, that's not what kids these days are saying."Stein said with a hint of a smirk, his hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.  
"What is it called nowadays? Oh yes, now I remember."He paused for effect, making the class wonder what he would say next.

"Dissect, or as the kids say, 'Strip each other bare of all clothing and act out their desires on each other's bodies.' Yeah, that sounds about right."Stein said as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

The rest of the class sat in confusion, wondering when sex was ever called 'Dissecting each other'.

Black Star busted out laughing at the outrageous and completely random statement, and the rest of the class soon followed after seeing the open-mouthed, blushing faces of Maka Albarn and Soul Evans.

_What the hell?!_ Soul thought, straining to keep his thoughts from entering his soul bond with Maka._ Why the heck did he say that?! And in front of the whole class?! And Maka?! That is so _not _cool!_

_Meanwhile, deep inside Maka's head~_

_W-what is he talking about? The only person I've told about that is Tsubaki. So how did Professor Stein find out?  
Besides, there's no way Soul feels the same way. It wouldn't be cool for him._ She thought almost bitterly.

"Alright class, settle down. Maka, Soul, head back to your seats please."

Making their way back to their seats, Maka and Soul spared a glance at each other before quickly glancing away with an even deeper blush on their faces.

And the rest of the class was ignored by the two and they walked home in silence, going to their rooms and not bothering to strike conversation.

And that brings us to present time.  
Soul was kept awake by his confusion and Maka was kept awake by the thunder's horrifying sounds.

_I suppose I should check on Maka, I can't avoid her forever. This is so not cool…_  
Soul thought with finality.

Rising from his unkempt bed, Soul shuffled over to the door, not bothering to put on a shirt.

Going over to Maka's door, he knocked softly on the wooden barrier that kept him from seeing or hearing the girl he had feelings for.  
"Maka? Are you awake?"Soul called out without opening the door.  
It was uncool to walk into a lady's room without permission.

He put his ear to the door to listen for a reply, but all he heard was a small whimper.  
_She could be hurt!_ Soul immediately thought when he heard the noise.  
Forgetting how uncool it was to go into a lady's room without permission, he thrust open the door and scanned the room for Maka.

Seeing a big lump shaking under a pile of blankets, he was relieved that he hadn't found her in any blood.  
Stepping softly so as to avoid creaking floorboards, he stepped gingerly towards Maka's shaking form.

"Maka…?"Soul called out in a voice that was different to his usual tone."Maka, are you alright?"

Deep under the covers, Maka stopped her shaking and held her breath, hearing Soul's soothing voice. She considered ignoring him or telling him to go away, but a little voice inside her head told her otherwise.

_Soul…_

Casting aside her blanket fortress, she jumped into Soul's arms in a flash.  
Taken by surprise, Soul took a few seconds to activate 'Comfort mode'.

"Shh…It'll be okay."Soul said soothingly, rubbing small circles on her back and drawing her in to his embrace.  
"Now, what's wrong-"Soul began to ask before an especially loud clap of thunder cut him off and made Maka scream and bury herself in his shoulder.

_Oh my God, I am a freaking idiot! How have I not noticed that she was afraid of thunder? We've been partners for forever! So not cool._ Soul thought accusingly, mentally smacking himself in the forehead.

"Maka, are you…afraid of thunder?"Soul asked softly, his voice covering his internal feelings.

Thinking he would laugh at her, she took a minute to answer, before nodding her head into his chest.

But instead of laughter, she was met with a different sound.  
A sound that made her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm so sorry, Maka…"Soul said dejectedly, burying his head in Maka's soft blond hair and tightening his protective grip around her.

Maka looked up at him in surprise and the pained look in his eyes brought tears to her eyes.

"Soul…"She whispered with a shaky voice.

"I'm so stupid for not knowing you had a fear of thunder. If I had only known, I would've…I would've been there for you. I would've sheltered you from the thunder,"  
Soul rambled on, berating himself for being such an idiot, blind to the pain of his long-time partner and soon-to-be-lover.

"Soul, don't say that."Maka managed through her tears."You're _not _an idiot. I kept it a secret because I didn't want you to worry, or think I was weak."She admitted to her partner, looking him in the eyes.

Gathering his composure, Soul decided to make up for lost time and let a small smile break through his demeanor.  
"Maka, I would never think you are weak. You are as strong as the thunder that you fear.  
And that makes you a force to be reckoned with."He said, giving her a shark-toothed grin that cheered her up a bit.

Maka smiled back at him, cherishing this seemingly impossible dream of a moment.

Without warning, Soul scooped up Maka bridal style and set her into her bed.  
She let out a cute squeak in surprise and gave a small smile when Soul set her down gently.

Soul gazed down lovingly at Maka and his heart almost burst when she gave him the most adorable frown imaginable.

But the frown was gone once she realized that he wasn't going to just tuck her in and leave her.  
Where the frown went, a blush came when Soul climbed into bed with her and she was aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_His skin is so warm, and his muscles are so tense and sexy…_Maka thought, before shaking her head to rid it of her inappropriate thoughts.  
Soul wasn't doing much better against Maka's small form pressed against his, her hands leaning on his chest and a blush creeping upon her cheeks.

_My God…this must be what Heaven is like._ Soul thought in ecstasy, his eyes roaming the beautiful face of his lovely Meister, memorizing every curve and perfection that he had already memorized years ago.

With the covers pulled tight over the two, the warmth they shared was refreshing.  
Maka let out a sigh of comfort and leaned into Soul's embrace.

Soul couldn't find a word to describe the situation he found himself in.  
Perfect? Close, but no dice.  
Unreal? True, but no.  
Long time coming? Hell yes.

He pushed his forehead against Maka's and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her warm skin pressed against his, and the comfort he felt knowing she was safe in his arms.

"I Love You."Soul whispered to her, letting his emotions roll of his tongue without the three words he had longed to say.

Maka's eyes shot open at the three word confession that she had been dying to hear, and to say.  
"…W-what…?"Maka whispered back, her voice trembling with emotion.

Soul opened his eyes slowly and looked at the girl he loved.  
This was it. This was the moment he waited for. So he gathered up his courage and love, and looked Maka deep in the eyes.

"Maka Albarn, my eternal partner, and the person I cherish the most."Soul started, building up his words, watching the blush on Maka's face bloom to perfection, and her eyes water from happiness."I would do anything for you, even give up my life."

At these words, Maka subconsciously traced the scar that crossed the wide breadth of Soul's chest.  
"And I, Soul Eater Evans, am totally and completely in love with you."

After finishing his small dedication of love and affection, the lovers closed their eyes and leaned in close to each other.

They savored the feel of each other's breath on their lips and basked in the presence of the one they loved the most.

Leaning in just a little bit farther, Soul's lips met Maka's in an unexplainable embrace.  
One kiss. Utter perfection.

All because of a single thunderstorm.

But that's not all!  
There's more folks!

Soul retracted his lips from Maka's rosy ones and stared at his lovely Meister with a half-lidded gaze.  
"That was definitely cool."Soul stated breathlessly.

Maka giggled in response and traced circles on his chest, enjoying how warm he was.  
"Hey Soul?"Maka asked quietly, looking up into her Weapon's eyes.

"Yeah Maka?"Soul responded lovingly. He was in ecstasy right now.  
He had kissed _the Maka Albarn._  
She was so damn perfect that he just wanted to shout his love to the world.  
But that wouldn't be cool. So he would just tell her every day for the rest of their lives.

"Can you kiss me again?"She said shyly, burying her head in his chest.  
Delight danced across Soul's face at her words.  
"Of course, Princess."Soul responded, making them both blush.

He tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes and brushed his fingers across her cheek and leaned his lips into hers, pressing firmly against her mouth.

Maka responded in kind, tilting her head to the side for a better angle.  
She put her hands back on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his lips.

Being bold, Soul detached himself from Maka's lips (who expressed her fondness of the idea with a cute pout) and leaned down to kiss her exposed neck.  
Maka gasped in ecstasy when Soul's lips met the cool skin of her neck.

Giving a slight nibble that made her moan, he growled into her smooth skin.  
"I Love You, Maka Albarn."Soul said huskily, sending shivers up and down Maka's spine.

"I Love You too, Soul."Maka managed to get out before Soul captured her lips yet again.  
When Maka's mouth opened in a gasp, he took the initiative to slip his tongue in.

Maka almost caved at the feeling of Soul's tongue exploring her mouth.  
It felt…very different…but right.  
Trying not to melt in his arms, Maka responded with vigor, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as well.

Soul, pleasantly surprised at the reaction he got to his bold actions, turned their bodies so that he was comfortably in-between Maka's legs.  
Maka let out a small squeak when she felt Soul turn them over, and reached her hands up to bury them in his crazy mane of hair.

Soul let out a manly groan when he felt Maka's fingers grip his hair and pull his head closer to her lips.  
And that was when Maka struck.  
She flipped them over once more and began to unconsciously rub herself against him in the heat of the kiss.

Soul let out another groan at Maka's innocent actions, and couldn't help himself but to reach his hands into Maka's shirt and steal the warmth from her back.

Things started to get heated quickly, and Soul found himself on top yet again.  
Just in time for Black Star to barge in through the door that Soul forgot to shut.  
Well, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty were also there.

Maka and Soul were in a deep kiss when they heard the sound of Black Star fake gagging and the girls squealing at the pure romance of the situation.

Turning their heads slowly, Maka and Soul saw all of their friends sitting there watching them kiss.  
"Oh my God! Guys, WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"Soul screamed at his friends, while Maka surprisingly just blushed and buried her head into Soul's chest.

_I guess she's still feeling a little scared from the thunderstorm. Or she's just embarrassed._ Soul thought while looking down at the girl he loved so dearly.

With a huff, Soul rubbed the back of his head."Alright, what are you guys doing here?"  
His question was met with a couple of unnerved glances.

Black Star spoke up first, breaking the silence.  
"Well, you see…um, we kind of just found out that Crona is a girl."

…

…

…

More silence followed the statement, and surprisingly, Kidd was blushing.  
This all seemed to break Maka out of her funk.  
"W-what did you just say?"Maka managed to say finally.

This time, Kidd spoke up.  
"Well, you see Maka, I have known for a while now. I just didn't tell anybody…"

Black Star grinned at this.  
"Oh? And aren't you going to tell them why you've been keeping it a secret?"

Kidd blushed again, but sighed and continued.  
"Well, I developed a crush on Crona and thought I was gay for some reason. So I obviously kept that a secret for good reasons."Kidd started, making Black Star bust out laughing.

Kidd gave him a Death Stare before continuing.  
"Anyway, I kinda sorta walked in on Crona naked, and saw her…perfectly symmetrical body of perfection…"Kidd finished, drooling at the thought of Crona's symmetrical body.

Black Star pushed Kidd into the corner and finished the story for him.  
"So you see, Kidd saw Crona in the nude and got a big stiffy. Now he's totally in love with her, and they've been secretly dating for months now."

Black Star shook his head at his poor friend, not noticing Patty come up and put her arm around him.  
"What are you talking about, silly? You and Tsubaki have been going out ever since you stopped being such a little shrimp."She said, laughing at Black Star's out of place blush.

"I was _not _a _shrimp_!"Black Star defended weakly, his now towering form yelling at a laughing Patty.

Maka looked at Tsubaki, who was surprisingly smaller than Black Star now, she had just noticed.  
"So it's true then?"Maka asked, grinning at Tsubaki's blushing face.

Tsubaki pressed her fingers together shyly and looked away, embarrassed.  
"Well, yes, Black Star and I have been dating ever since the dance."

Maka laughed."That is so great! You guys are so perfect for each other."Tsubaki forgot her embarrassment and grinned along with Maka.

"Thanks Maka. You're the best. Now, sorry about barging in here and ruining your guys' moment. So when did you get together?"She asked slyly, grinning from ear to ear.

Maka and Soul blushed, looking at each other thoughtfully.  
"Um…well you see, we just got together today."

Everyone looked surprised at that, but eventually smiled in content.  
"Hey Maka, what happened to your flat chest?"Black Star asked Maka stupidly, pointing at her chest that was only covered by a bra and tanktop.

Before Soul could cover up his girlfriend from prying eyes, she sprung into action.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Alright, the story is done!:D

Tell me if you enjoyed it or not in a review!  
Everyone likes reviews, right?:P

So, I decided to start this off with a problem I see in the show.

Why is Crona portrayed as a man in the show?  
It would be so much better if she was portrayed as a girl.

I mean, I think of Crona as a girl, and I think KiddxCrona pairings are super awesome!  
But that's only because of a very well made graphic novel I read portrays Crona as a very cute girl.

I just picture her as the SoulEater equivalent of Hinata Hyuga, so that's partly why I like her so much as a girl character.

On to the next pairing!

Black Star and Tsubaki.

They work for some reason.  
Besides, same with Naruto and Hinata(spaz and shy girl fall in love), I like to think that they are comfortable with each other and they bring out the best in one another.

Black Star is usually loud and wants to be the center of attention, yet he his a pretty awesome character.  
I mean, he takes a beating from a bunch of villagers and protects Tsubaki with his life.  
That's commitment!

And the image of a taller, more deep-voiced Black Star is pretty cool.  
Then add in the shy Tsubaki, and you've got romance in the works!

And I'm sure when they're all alone, Black Star is quieter and talks gently with the girl he loves.

Okay, next pairing(I'm not finished with the series, so I don't really any pairings besides SoulxMaka, BlackStarxTsubaki, KiddxCrona, and a few others.)

I'm a happy ending kind of guy(In life, and in stories) so I like to think that there is some elaborate plot that explains why Spirit and Kami divorce.

So I just imagine Lord Death calling everyone together and telling them the story. Then after that, Maka forgives her dad, and they all live happily ever after.

And that's about the extent of my pairing knowledge(:

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed the story, and don't forget to review!:D

P.S. The story is a little sappy because I wrote most of it while I was sleep deprived.

Ciao!


End file.
